


Sunday Mornings

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some early morning shagging with your favorite Brit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

Sunday mornings were always hard on the both of you. You worked in Dallas and Gavin worked here in Austin. It was only a 3 or 4 hour drive depending on traffic, but with both of your work schedules you were only able to make the drives on weekends. Right after work Friday you packed up your weekend bag and headed out. Sunday afternoon you would make the long drive back. Oh but those Sunday mornings.

He always wakes up slowly, curling his arm around you and tugging you closer to his body before he drifts off into sleep again, and it’s a pleasure just to lie there like that, listening to his slow breathing and feeling completely enclosed and safe under his outstretched arm. It’s even better when he wakes up properly, though, nuzzling sleepy kisses into the back of your neck while his slowly swelling erection presses into your ass. You always wait until he’s fully hard before rolling over, meeting his mouth with your own, and kissing him until you’re both dizzy and breathless.

“I bloody hate Sundays.” He mumbles behind you, his head buried in your hair, arm thrown around you. You turn in his arms, placing a small kiss on his lips.

“6 more weeks. 5 more Sundays, then I’ll never have to leave on a Sunday afternoon again. Now go back to sleep, it’s too early.” You kiss him again, turning back around, pulling his arm around you and settling in.

“6 more weeks is too long.” He yawns out, tugging you closer to him. You both quickly drift back to sleep. You wake an hour later to Gavin tracing aimless patterns on your bare thighs, you sigh and relax into his touch. He shifts behind you so that he could more easily touch your body. One arm loops around your waist while the other teases up and down the sensitive flesh of your legs. You hold your breath when he slides his fingers through the wetness that slicks your inner thighs, traveling higher and higher until he brushes against your lips.

“Oh…” you murmur brokenly and just when you were ready to lift your hips up to his questioning touch, he stops. You twist around to stare at him in disbelief, only to find a hungry grin on his face. You raise an eyebrow at him.

“Wanna grab a condom love?” You smile and reach over to the nightstand, digging one out. Gavin turns on his back, pulling the sheet off him, laying there naked, his erection standing straight up. You move between his legs, condom in hand. You smile up at him and you lower your head to his cock, swirling your tongue tantalizingly around his head and flicking it along the shaft. You licked and kissed his cock, knowing that he was dying to be in your mouth. Starting at the bottom, you licked a long luxurious stroke to the top and just when you thought Gavin couldn’t stand it any longer, you took him in your mouth, pushing him as far back as you could. He groans and pushes his hips toward you.

He fucks your mouth, occasionally pushing as deep as he could, and you took it all hungrily. Feeling him getting harder than you ever thought he could get, you crawled up to meet his mouth. His dick rubs against your clit and you hold it there for a moment, savoring the intense tingling that comes from being so close to the edge. You open the condom and your hand goes down to roll it on. You sit up, then slowly lower yourself onto his cock. The entry made you cry out, you push yourself down, taking him in deeply and holding it there, bracing your hands on his rough chest. Then you begin to ride him, rhythmically undulating, rubbing your clit against his bush of hair until you feel warmth surge through your body. You were tingling from head to toe. You were going to come. Speeding up, you fuck him harder now. His hips rose and fell in rhythm, his breathing came in gasps and groans. You explode, climaxing and screaming. You lean forward as Gavin’s hips keep pumping, his gasps turning to grunts as his hands grasp your hips, pushing you down. One of his hands drifted, his fingers moving down, rubbing at your clit. A wave of ecstasy rippled through you and you came again hard as Gavin’s thrust became erratic. He pushes once more into you with a grunt, his head thrown back. You collapse across his chest, feeling his cock jerk inside you as your body trembles.

“So, you were saying about Sundays?” You murmur into his ear. He laughs.

“I will amend my statement. I bloody hate Sunday afternoons. But Sunday mornings are top.”


End file.
